


Anal Freedom II

by Hobbit69



Series: Stucky Liberty Series/ Down on the Farm [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky Controls his Detached Arm, Dom/sub Undertones, Farm/Farmhouse, Getting Things Started While Asleep, M/M, Nightmares, Not Somnophilia, Retirement, Safehouses, disembodied handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit69/pseuds/Hobbit69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After retiring to the farmhouse, Bucky has a nightmare. He gets out of bed, leaving Steve sleeping, and showers to wash away the vision. Returning to the room, Bucky decides to take his mind off of things by putting his metal arm to use on a naked and vulnerable Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal Freedom II

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the fact that Bucky/Winter Soldier, in the comics, can control his metal arm even when it isn't attached to his body. So, I took advantage of this and wrote some porn. . . what can I say. It's what I do.
> 
> If you're wandering about the name. . . It's actually inspired by the BEST road trip game EVAR! You take the names of RVs and camper trailers and add "anal" in front of it. On a road trip this summer with a couple of girl friends, we found a camper named "Freedom II", so here it is, as all in this series will be named after this game. You should play it next time you're out! Of course there is an "Anal Freedom" but you don't have to read them in any order because they're all stand alone even though they're in the same place, DOWN ON THE FARM!!!
> 
> As always, this is dedicated to my beautiful muse, Desiree, who inspires me to write nothing but gay porn, which I love.
> 
> Hope Y'all enjoy!!!

_"Bucky?"_

_"Who the hell is Bucky?" Winter demanded, striding toward his mission. The golden-haired man's blue eyes were brimming with unshed tears, which struck the asset in the chest, near his heart, a heated pain that confused Winter._

_"Don't do this, Bucky," the mission begged. "Don't make me do this."_

_Even as the pit widened in Winter's stomach, he continued forward, removing the combat knife from his boot. The mission fought back admirably, getting a few blows past Winter's guard, but just as all of his others, Winter's mission was a success._

_Winter blocked the mission's jab with his left, metal, arm. While the mission was off balance, Winter slid his knife between the mission's ribs and into his lung._

_Crimson spittle bubbled from between the mission's full lips as he clutched Winter's shoulders, pulling the asset down when the dying man's knees buckled._

_"Buck. .  . It's not. . .  your. . . fault," the mission gasped, blood leaking down his cheek. "I. . . love."_

_His sightless blue eyes stared at Winter accusingly. Beautifully blue. Achingly familiar._

_"Steve?"_

 

 

Bucky sat bolt upright in the reinforced bed that he shared with Steve. Breath coming out in puffs and sweat dripping, he looked down at Steve, asleep on his back, his broad chest rising and falling with every even breath. Needing to reassure himself, Bucky placed his hand over Steve's heart to feel its strong and steady beat. Steve sighed and smiled in his sleep. Bucky hadn't actually killed the love of his life.

Slipping silently from their bed, Bucky padded to the bathroom. As quietly as possible, Bucky turned on the water in the shower to wash the nightmare away. Shivering with the vision of Steve dying at his hands, Bucky stepped under the stray and let the tears he'd been holding back fall. Wrenching sobs filled the bathroom as Bucky replayed Steve's death.

When he'd finally emptied himself of the dread, guilt, and rage, Bucky was wearing and needed Steve. Always.

Drying himself off, he returned to their bedroom to find Steve still blissfully slumbering, the covers used down to his feet, exposing Steve's masculine beauty to the moonlight. Bucky looked at the bottle of lube on the nightstand beside his metal prosthetic. A smirk graced his lips.

Using his neurological connection to his prosthetic, Bucky threw the bottle of lube onto his side of the bed so as not to disturb his lover. Using the fingers of the metal arm, Bucky mad it flop gracelessly onto the bad. Yeah, he could have gone and picked it up to put it on the bed, but where was the fun in that?

Bucky's arm dragged itself to Steve's exposed flesh and brushed light fingers over his golden tight, causing Steve to stir.

"Mmm, Buck. Ya ready for round three?" Steve reached toward Bucky's side of the bed and froze when he found only lube. "Bucky?"

"I'm here," Bucky responded from the doorway between the bathroom and their bedroom.

"How. . .?" Steve began, his voice strangled as Bucky's metal hand grasped his engorged flesh. "God, Buck!"

"Pour some of that lube on yourself, babydoll."

"You can come over here," Steve groaned as he obeyed.

Bucky shook his head and returned the towel he'd used to dry off to the rack while his metal prosthetic stroked Steve. Bucky was very good at multitasking. Hearing his lover moan, Bucky smirked. He returned to their bedroom and watched Steve writhe beneath the ministrations of the disembodied hand, his long legs spread, his toes curled, his hands gripping the sheets.

Moving to the bed, Bucky slid onto the mattress beside Steve, his back against the headboard.

"Please, Bucky. Baby, please."

Shaking his head agin, Bucky slid his hand through Steve's gold hair. He sent a low level shock through his metal fingers and into Steve's balls.

"Fuck!"

Bucky had to restrain his laugh. When Steve swore, Bucky was doing something right. 

Making the hand stroke faster, Bucky leaned down and claimed Steve's lips. "I love you, Stevie."

"Love. . . you," Steve gasped, reminding Bucky too much of his nightmare. Bucky's metal hand gripped harder and stroked even faster, and Bucky rivaled listening to Steve's cries of pleasure, trying to make them drown out the lingering dream.

"Bucky. Bucky. God. Please."

"Come for me, babydoll."

Steve obeyed spectacularly, shooting his seed over his taut stomach and broad chest.

"What. . . what was that?" Steve panted as his cock stopped leaking.

Bucky didn't answer, just opened the bottom drawer on his nightstand and got the package of wipes they kept there for when they were too lazy or spent to get to the bathroom. Bucky wiped the cum from Steve's still quivering body.

"Bad dream."

Steve sat up as Bucky tossed the used wipe toward the waste bin, missing. "Are you alright?"

Shrugging, Bucky wiped his metal hand.

"Tell me about it,"

Bucky leaned forward and kissed Steve who returned it, stroking Bucky's still hard dick.

Groaning, Bucky leaned back, his blue-grey eyes closing. "It was the day. . . on the bridge."

"Mmhm," Steve said, not stopping his hand's movements.

"I completed my mission."

Steve's free hand cupped Bucky's cheek, and Bucky's eyes snapped open to meet Steve's. "I'm here, Bucky. I'm not leaving you, baby. Not ever."

Steve had gotten out of the game. He had left the Avengers when Bucky's PTSD and nightmares became too much for him. So he had packed them up, retired, and moved into the country outside of Albany in order to run the farm and a safe house for the Avengers and those who were gifted. Now, Bucky had had a nightmare which had shaken him, and Steve's duty was to reestablish Bucky's equilibrium. And Steve always took his duties seriously.

To prove it, Steve moved to Bucky's cock, licking the tip. After a few more strokes of his tongue, Steve wrapped his lips around Bucky's cock, enjoying the moans coming from his lover.

"Damn. . .That mouth, Stevie."

Steve smiled around Bucky's delicious flesh. With a flick of his tongue, Steve had Bucky crying out and bucking his hips to get more friction.

Bucky's metal hand caressed Steve's ass while his flesh one slipped into Steve's hair, guiding his head to take him quicker. "Lube, babydoll. Prep that ass for me, Stevie."

Groaning around the cock, Steve grabbed the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers. Bucky's disembodied metal hand continued to kneed Steve's ass cheeks as he slipped a finger past the tight ring of muscle. Feeling Steve harden agains his thigh, Bucky smiled.  _Gotta love that quick recovery period._

Steve moaned as he added a second finger, thrusting his hips back to his scissoring fingers. Bucky pulled Steve's head off of his cock by his hair.

"On you knees, babydoll," Bucky ordered, reattaching his metal arm.

Bucky moved behind Steve, squeezing a dollop of lube onto his cock, stroking it with his metal hand while he spread more liquid over Steve's pink pucker with his thumb. Steve groaned thrusting back toward Bucky's hand. "Please, babe."

Alining his hips with Steve's Bucky guided himself into Steve's moist, tight channel. "Bucky!" Steve cried.

Gripping Steve's hips, Bucky set a punishing pace, his hips snapping in order to take his lover to new heights, attempting to chase the dreams away. "Touch yourself, Steve. Touch yourself for me."

With a strangled gasp, Steve obeyed, stroking his cock as Bucky kissed his spine. "You're beautiful, Stevie. So lovely taking my cock."

Steve moaned with the praise, thrusting back into Bucky's body.

"I'm so close, Buck. I'm gonna. . ."

"Go, baby. Go over for me."

Crying out, Steve cam, the walls of his channel quivering around Bucky's still thrusting cock, triggering Bucky's orgasm. With a growl, Bucky filled Steve, heart, soul, and seed.

Steve collapsed beneath him and Bucky followed. "I should move," he whispered without moving.

"No hurry," Steve replied, his face buried in the pillow.

Bucky kissed the side of Steve's throat and stood, once again removing his arm.

"Come on, punk," he said, smacking Steve's glorious ass. "Let's get cleaned up."

"I'm right behind you." Steve said, snuggling closer into his pillow.

From the bathroom, Bucky used his metal hand to spank Steve again. "Let's go, babe."

Steve grunted and stood. "You're awfully demanding for two in the morning."

Bucky kissed Steve long and hard when he joined Bucky beneath the spray. "You love it."

"Yes." Steve said, slipping his arms around Bucky's waist and kissed Bucky's forehead. "It and you."

"That's good, 'cause you're stuck with me. 'Til the end of the line."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are welcome.


End file.
